Love in friendship
by PenelopePleasant
Summary: A one-shot series on the life of valduggery
1. AN

Afternoon everyone ;)

I'm Penelope, and over the course of this year I will be writing a drabble and a chapter series on the life of valduggery. The drabbles will only be like one-shots, but the second will be a nice consecutive story. I hope they're good enough :) The one-shots will be started tomorrow and a new one will be written every two days. The Chapter series will consist of one chapter a week starting Friday.

I hope you enjoy them, and see you tomorrow!

~Penelope


	2. Chapter 1

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Skulduggery looked up from his newspaper.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Valkyrie was drumming her fingers loudly, as if to just draw attention.

"Something the matter?" Skulduggery inquired.

She huffed. "I'm bored. Out of my _MIND_. No monsters to fight?"

He shook his skull and went back to his paper.

"Criminals to catch?" She said hopefully.

"Nope."

She groaned and fell back into her seat. "I could kill someone just so you could catch _me_." Skulduggery chuckled and put the paper on his desk. "What do you want to do then?"

"Well..." She sat forward. "Anything really." She gave a crooked smile. "We could go to the pier?"

"I don't see why not..." He slipped his jacket on and got up. "It's pretty cold out. Are you going to be ok without a jacket?" There was concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine, _DAD._" She rolled her eyes and he flinched. She tilted her head. "Is there anything repulsive about that thought, Skul?" She waited for his answer.

"Well, it's just creepy. You think of me like a father?" His voice sounded strained.

She answered a little too quickly. "NO!" she paused. "I mean. No, I don't. I think of you as..."

_What _did _she think of him as? _

_A friend?_

She hesitated. "A-A friend. A friend." She insisted. He cocked his head.

"It sounded like you were telling yourself that more than me" He smirked.

"What are you implying...?" She narrowed her eyes and lunged at him. He was prepared. They laughed, wrestling around his study. Books fell off the desk. Papers strewn across the sofa. He wrestled her to the ground. Still laughing, their faces were inches apart. Skulduggery cleared his throat, realising the positions they were in. He stared to get up, when Val grabbed his hand and twisted. He fell on his back and she held him there.

"Pinned ya." She grinned.

"That's fine with me." He sighed. "Still want to go to the pier?"

"No, I'll stay right here." She smiled.

He hesitated. "Val, can I just try-"

Before he could protest or make a move to stop her, she pressed her lips to where his should have been. He froze, surprised more than anything else, as she continued to kiss him. When she released him, Skulduggery's head tilted, one hand brushing her arm lightly, the teeth parting as he kissed her back. Valkyrie Cain closed her eyes.

When she broke the kiss, he sat up.

"Wow."

"So, what were you implying?" She grinned.

"I think you know very well."


	3. Chapter 2

"We'll watch..."

"Oh for god's sake Tanith, just choose!"

"Ok, ok!"

Tanith Low was picking out a movie for everyone to watch, much to Valkyrie's distaste. 'Everyone' meaning her, Valkyrie and Skulduggery.

"I know. Lets watch the Grudge!" Tanith squealed.

Valkyrie gulped. "Y-you mean a horror movie?"

"Are you ok Val? You're looking a little pale." Tanith said. "Plus, you're practically hiding behind Skulduggery's arm." She stifled a laugh. Valkyrie flushed bright red.

"I am not!" She protested.

Skulduggery turned to Tanith. "Well, at least the colour came back to her cheeks." He had a smile in his voice.

"Yeah" She scoffed "A little _too _much colour if you ask me." Valkyrie shook her head and rested against Skulduggery's shoulder.

"Fine. Put the Grudge on." She said through gritted teeth.

Tanith giggled and put the disc in.

"Hang on, I'm getting the blanket from upstairs, I'll be right back."

She jogged upstairs as the film started.

**Valkyries POV**

"Fine. Put the Grudge on." I really tried to be brave. I did. I fight evil mages, corrupted sorcerers, murderers and vampires on a daily basis, and now I'm scared to death because of a dumb horror film.

About half an hour into the film, still nothing majorly scary had happened.

_This couldn't happen in real life._

_Could it?_

My grip on Skulduggery's arm tightened. It _did_ say based on a true story...

Suddenly, something jumped up from behind the couch. I screamed.

Tanith looked at me from behind the couch, an evil glint in her eyes.

"TANITH!" I yelled. She couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't feel my hands. I looked to where they were: Wound around Skulduggery's neck.

Tanith laughed even harder when my face turned tomato red.

"Was I interrupting anything?" She said between giggles.

"Yes." I growled. "My heartbeat."

Skulduggery shot her a glare and let me curl up on his lap.

He then suggested we turned the movie off.


End file.
